Briar Rose
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Molly-Grace is back with a new attitude, a new look, and a new friend. Will she be welcomed back into the world she had wanted to be in? Or will she have to fight to get back in?
1. The Bitch Is Back

The wait is over! Briar Rose is here! lol I suggest if you haven't read 'Part Of Your World' that you read that before this. I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Victoria, Max, and Molly-Grace, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Summary - The world she had wanted to be apart of had shunned her. She had left without any good bye. She was gone for months without any word. Molly-Grace is back, but she's not alone. Will the world she left behind welcome her back, or will she have to fight to be let back in?

Chapter 1!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##########################

Molly-Grace stared down at the moving cement underneath the wheels of her father's motorcycle as she held onto him. They had left the institute to get away from all of the drama that was going around at the time. There was just so much sadness and hurt, it was suffocating them both. They've been on the road for a few months now, just him and her. At least, it had started out that way.

She glanced back behind them to see a black jaguar following them. They hadn't meant to make friends along the trip, but they could relate to them. They, like themselves, were father and daughter on the road together, just the two of them against the world. And it didn't hurt that they were both mutants as well. It's been too long since it's just been her and her dad. She had forgotten how much she had loved it. She had always wanted to be with kids her own age for so long, but then when she was? She missed the open road.

Through the tinted windows of the jaguar, she could just vaguely see the young girl in the passenger seat of the car. She was the same age as her. They kind of looked a like if she really thought about. Only the other girl was taller than her, and she was brunette too. She had powers like Sabretooth, only not as hairy. She had cat-like similarities, and her eyes slanted like a cat's when she used her powers.

Her name was Victoria Silverfox. She was traveling with her dad, Max. She didn't say much about her mom, only that she was gone. Having Victoria around for the past few months reminded her a lot of Rogue. She only missed her more when her and her new friend had a friend moment. Their dads got along pretty good as well, but something about Max was off. It was like he knew something about her dad that he didn't. He didn't look like he was going to tell what it was anytime soon either.

They all soon stopped at a rest stop. Logan and Max were going into the diner to grab some food for themselves and their daughters. The two girls were waiting for them outside. They were sitting on top of the hood of the jaguar, laid out and looking up at the sky. "So, are you ever gonna tell me about the guy that you've been running from?" She blurted out, glancing at Molly-Grace with a knowing look.

Victoria had good hearing, naturally, so she could always pick up what Molly-Grace would mumble out. Even if they have known each other for a few months now, she still hasn't told her about John. Not really at least. It didn't seem right to her. This was Rogue's department as her best friend. Her sister. She was suppose to be the one she talked to about her boy problems.

Rogue wasn't here though. She wasn't going to be either. For all Molly-Grace knew, she was gone forever, cured, and back with her human family. She could be laughing it all up and taking full advantage of having no powers again. For that, she felt completely betrayed by her friend. Wasn't she and their friends enough reason to come back? Did she not care enough to at least send word to them that she was alright? Were they just bad memories that she wanted to forever forget? "There's no guy." She lied. At least, she wasn't sure if she was or not.

Victoria just rolled her eyes at her though. When the two had first met, Molly-Grace was seconds away from being completely broken, unable to be fixed again. She had grown up a lot over the last few months though. She had remembered where she came from, and how to survive on her own. "Gracie, Gracie, Gracie, don't you know yet?" She 'tsked' her. Molly-Grace just gave her a blank look. "There's always a guy involved. So spill. Who is he? How's you'd meet him? Is he hot? Does he have a brother?" She wanted details on this boy, and she'd be damned, she was gonna get them.

Molly-Grace bit her lip, a wave of guilt washing over her at the mention of John's sibling. She still hated herself for not being able to apologize to Sierra about what she had said to her that day. She should have never said any of those things she had said before and after the girl's passing. She was just upset, and had continued to take it out on Sierra, even after she was taken from this world. "His name was John, you already know that. We met, officially at least, when I accidentally bumped into him in the hall." Molly-Grace smiled softly as the memories that played in her head.

_' "Uh yeah, I'm going to go get something to eat. See ya." She said out nervously and turned around to leave, only he snickered and grabbed onto her wrist, turning her back around to face him. Her breath caught in her throat. What was going on with her? Okay, the guy was pretty cute, but what's with the weak in knees thing going on?_

_"Wrong way, Sweetheart." He smirked down at her, towering over her. That other new girl was taller than him. It killed his attraction to her. He liked towering over said girl. Not the other way around. Molly-Grace glared up at him. She hated sexes pet names. _

_She slapped him, the smack loud enough to echo through out the hall way. "Wrong name, _Babe_." She said up to him through her gritted teeth. He held his stung face and chuckled to himself. She was feisty too, he liked it. _

_He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her closer to him. "Don't bite off more than you can chew, _Sweetheart._ Come on, lets get you some food." He smirked down at her as he pulled her down the hall with him. She just wanted to smack this boy's grin off his face so fast, but she was really hungry, and she was lost. She followed him, willingly, to the kitchen.'_

She let out a small giggle at the thought of that day. I seemed like years since they had first met each other. So much has happened since then. "I slapped him because he called me sweetheart." She told her friend. Victoria snickered slightly, shaking her head at the image of the girl beside her slapping this guy. "He's extra hot, if you must know, and he . . . he had a sister." She suddenly trailed off, her smile long gone from her face. "She's, uh, she's dead now though." She muttered out to the other girl.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the gist of the situation. At least, it didn't take her much to figure it out. "Don't blame yourself. If you weren't the one to kill her, then it's not your fault. The minute you know that, you're on your way back to normal . . . or at least normal for people like us." She told her as she laid back down against the windshield of the car. Molly-Grace wasn't convinced though. She had been the one that left Sierra alone that day, hadn't she? "The real question is, Molly-Polly, are you gonna stay in this depressed thing that you got going on here? Or are you gonna suck it up, and go back to that place to show those bitches what you're mad of?" Victoria asked her.

The brunette looked at the girl beside her in astonishment. That really was the question, wasn't it? A year ago, she wouldn't have even had to think about the two choices. She would have said screw them all and gone back. She wouldn't have even left at all if she was the same girl that she was a year ago. She had broken her dad's rule though. She had fallen in love with Saint John Allerdyce. She had let him in, and she had paid for it in the end.

The two girls looked up upon hearing both of their father's voices. Logan and Max were now on their way back to the girls with all the food. "Where are we headed now, Blue?" Logan called out to his daughter. It was her turn to pick where they all went to next. The four had been taking turns on where they traveled for the past few months.

The two girls shared a look. Victoria raised an eye brow at the girl next to her, giving her a look that clearly said 'It's now or never. What are you gonna choose?' and she was right. It was now or never. She looked back at her dad, determination playing in her eyes. "We're going back to the institute." She told him. Logan glanced at Max, who in turn glanced over at his daughter, silently asking her if this was what she wanted as well.

She nodded her head to her dad, who then in turn nodded to Logan. They were both in for the next destination. Logan searched his own daughter's eyes, trying to figure out if she was really ready to go back. He had taken her away when he saw that she was breaking. She was ready to go back now though. She was ready to fight back again. "Okay, institute, it is then. Lets get going." He told them. He motioned for the girls to get their buts off of the car and hurry the hell up. They both nodded and got into motion.

Molly-Grace and Victoria walked up the steps to the Institute together. They paused when they got to the doors. The taller of the two girls glanced over at the water powered mutant beside her. She could see that she was having doubts, which was perfectly normal. From how she had described it to her, she would be nervous as well. This place had tried to break her. When she and Molly-Grace had first met, the girl was practically a mess.

She had helped her get through it though. She had helped her get stronger again. It was what friends did for the other. That's what she and Molly-Grace had become over that past few months. Friends. She didn't have a lot of those either. They were mutants, loners from birth. They just clicked after they met, though the smaller brunette had been hesitant to let her in right away. It had taken a few weeks to actually get her to trust her with just the name of the guy who had broken her heart.

She was guarded, with perfect reason of course, but she was just so young. She was becoming cold, and distant. Not even Logan had wanted that to happen to his daughter. He had become the same way when he had woken up with no memory that day all those years ago. It wasn't until he had gotten that call from her bitch of a mother saying that she was either going to kick their daughter out on the street unless he came and took her away from her home, that he had finally opened up his eyes. He had opened his heart, not at first, but she had soon been able to permanently make a place in his heart for her.

Molly-Grace stared at the doors. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready. She was alone this time. She didn't have Rogue with her. She couldn't walk through those doors again without someone, her best friend, her sister, by her side. "You can do this, MP. You're stronger now. They can't break you. No one can unless you let them break you." Victoria whispered over to her friend. She looked over to taller brunette beside her. She had completely forgotten about her standing next to her.

She nodded her head slowly before she reached for the door knob. As her fingers curled around it, she twisted it open and took the first step inside. Victoria was right behind her. She might not have been Rogue, but she was the only friend that she had left. The two girls wondered inside of the Institute together. Molly-Grace looked around the main hallway to see that not much had really changed in the past six months. It was a little different, but not by much. There were some new art work hanging up on the walls, but that was about it.

Bobby was on his way down stairs when he had seen her. He felt his heart literally freeze, no pun intended, when his eyes locked on her. She hadn't seen him yet, and neither had the other girl with her. She looked different. Her skin was tanner, and her hair was a shade darker, and a shorter as well. It now only went to her shoulders now. She had cut her glorious long dark locks, but surprisingly she still looked amazing. "Molly-Grace . . ." He gasped out, loud enough for both of the girls to hear him.

Their heads had snapped over to see him. When Molly-Grace's eyes found him, she felt herself stiffen, a gasp leaving her lips. It was Bobby. He hadn't changed much, look wise at least, but he was there. He was real, and this wasn't one of her usual nightmares. She hadn't said good bye to him before she left, she hadn't even told at least him that she was even leaving. She had just left without a single word to anyone. "Bobby . . ." She whispered out sadly. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Victoria watched them both curiously. This sure didn't look like the guy that she had described to her. And she was pretty sure that she had said the guy's name was John, not Bobby. He broke out of his trance like state and rushed down the remaining stairs. Before she could react, he swept her off her feet and into a big bear hug. Her arms had instantly went around his neck as he spun her around. "I didn't know if you were coming back. I thought you were gone, just like Rogue." He whispered out to her as he held onto her tightly.

A sob escaped her lips as she cried out onto his shoulder. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him. She had never meant to hurt him. "I'm so sorry. I thought that you hated me just like everyone else did." She mumbled out into his shoulder. He had still yet to let go of her. He was afraid that if he did? That she'd just disappear on him again.

A snort like hiccup left his lips. As if he could ever hate her. His face might have hated her for a while there because she had given him a black eye, but the rest of him sure hadn't. He loved her, maybe not like he had loved Rogue, but he had loved her regardless. It was the four of them, her, and John, and him, and Rogue. Them four against the world. But some where down the road, though, they had been broken apart. "I could never hate you, Sprite." He whispered to her as he finally put her back down onto the ground. She only wanted to cry more upon hearing her old nickname that he had given her.

He smiled softly down at her as she nervously wiped away her stray tears. She couldn't believe that she had just broken down like that in front of both Bobby and Victoria. John and Kitty were coming down the hallway when they had seem them all standing there. They both froze when they had heard them. She was back. John couldn't help but notice how different she had looked now. He almost didn't recognized her. Her hair was shorter, and she was a bit taller, by maybe an inch, but that might just be because of her shoes. She was still breath taking though, he couldn't deny that.

Kitty looked over at the boy beside her, her boyfriend. He was staring at the brunette with Bobby. She bit her lip. She wasn't stupid. She knew that John and Molly-Grace had been the real deal, but they were over now. He had chosen her, hadn't he? The girl had left without a single word to anyone. Not even to him. She couldn't just come back here and think that everything was going to go back to normal. She wasn't going to get John back, he was her boyfriend now. She wasn't going to win.

Molly-Grace stood in front of a grave stone. Sierra Allerdyce's grave stone to be correct. She had left Victoria to get her half of their room ready. Storm had put them in her and Rogue's old room. It was going to be strange having Victoria sleeping in the same bed that her best friend had only months ago. A lot of things were going to be strange now that she was back.

She still had yet to see John, not that she was looking forward to it any time soon though. She hadn't seen her uncle Remy either yet. She had really missed him. He hadn't been able to come with her and her dad. Storm needed him here. "Hey, Sierra. I know I'm probably the last person you want at your grave, but I really need to tell you something. It's important." She had no idea why she was talking to a grave, but she needed to say this.

Victoria had said to her that once she had forgiven herself for Sierra's death, that then would be when she'd be able to move on. "I wanted to say that I was sorry. I should have never lifted a finger against you, or said any of those awful things to you either." She spoke out to the grave stone. She opened her mouth to say something, but paused for a moment to rethink it. "I could say that I had planned on apologizing when I got back from looking for Rogue, but I won't. It wouldn't mean anything. I shouldn't have said it at all in the first place." She said out.

She couldn't believe how she had acted before, and after, Sierra's death. It wasn't her. That _wasn't_ her. She wasn't that person who blamed everyone else for her mistakes or things that no one could have prevented from happening. She was stronger than that. At least, she was trying to get back to being the girl she had been when she had first come to the institute. "I still can't believe all of those things I said about you even after you had passed away. I could blame it on everyone else, but I won't. All the fault's on me, I know that now. I mean, it took me a while, but I'm finally realizing that everything that had happened to me after you died was my own fault." She told the cold, marble stone.

Tears had then began to well up in her eyes again. Today was just not her day. She wanted so badly not to be crying, but she just couldn't help it. "I lost so much because of how I was acting. I lost John. I lost his, and everyone else's respect, and most of all? I lost my own respect for myself." She confessed to the stone as she wiped her traitor tears away.

She hadn't even noticed the new presence behind her. She should have heard him, but she hadn't been paying any attention to anything else around her except for the stone right in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?" The new voice snarled out. She jumped a mile out of her skin, spinning around to face the new presence.

A gasp left her lips, her breath catching in her throat. She felt her whole body tense up at the sight of him. She hadn't prepared herself to see him so soon after her return, but what had she expected? Really? This was his home. This was his sister's grave. She had been stupid to hope that she wouldn't see him or accidentally bump into him. That would be just her luck after all. "John . . ." She gasped out.

There in front of her was none other than Saint John Allerdyce.


	2. Kittens Are Known To Cling

Hope you like, it might be a few days before the next chapter, but I'll try to have it up as soon as I can! I do not own anything in this fiction besides, MG and Victoria, oh and the memory of Sierra! Everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 2

#%$#%^%^$%^#%^$%^#$%^#%^$

She hadn't even noticed the new presence behind her. She should have, but she hadn't been paying attention to anything else around her except for the stone right in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?" The new voice snarled out. She jumped a mile out of her skin, spinning around to face the new presence.

A gasp left her lips, her breath catching in her throat. She felt her whole body tense up at the sight of him. She hadn't prepared herself to see him so soon after her return, but what had she expected? Really? This was his home. This was his sister's grave. She had been stupid to hope that she wouldn't see him or accidentally bump into him. That would be just her luck after all. "John . . ." She gasped out.

There in front of her was none other than Saint John Allerdyce. He had changed a lot since she had last seen him. His hair had grown out back to it's original color. He had cut off all the blond, all the reminders of who he was when his sister had been killed because of his mistakes. He had left it short enough to keep spiked up though. He still wore his combat boots, which would have made her laugh if this was a different time. "Did you actually mean any of that?" He caught her off guard.

She opened up her mouth to say something to him, but all of the right words were escaping her suddenly. "Ye . . yeah. Yeah, I did. How much did you hear?" She asked out to him. She couldn't read his expression. One one hand, he had every right to hate her guts. On the other hand though, he hadn't yelled at her yet.

He was just looking at her, trying to find her angle maybe? "Enough." He said out to her. She bit her lip. She had no idea what to do. Once upon a time, he would have loved this moment. He had caught her off guard completely. Times were different now, and things weren't going to be like before. "Why'd you come back here?" He asked out to her.

She didn't know what to tell him. She had missed him. She had still loved him, she doubted that she wouldn't ever still not love him. Even after everything, she couldn't completely hate him, even though she really should have. "I don't know." She told him. He nodded his head, deciding in his head that she still wasn't back to her old self. She could see that that was what he was thinking in his head about her. He turned on his heels, and went to leave then. "I lied!" She blurted out, stopping him in his tracks. "I do know why I came back. I'm tired of running away. I'm not the same girl that I was when I left, John." She told him.

He didn't turn around to face her again. He didn't even say anything else to her. He just nodded his head, and continued on with his leave. She stared after him. She really hoped that he believe her. She would still have to prove it to him, but then again? She didn't need to prove it to anyone. She knew that she was stronger. She knew it, and that was all that matter. With one last glance at Sierra's grave, she followed behind him back to the mansion.

Victoria was looking around the institute for Molly-Grace. She had finished unpacking her things in their room. She had meant to go back down to the main hallway where she had left Molly-Grace, but some how she had made a wrong turn somewhere along the way. Usually she was good at directions, but it didn't seem like today was going to be her kind of day. "You look lost." She jumped a mile out of her skin. She spun around, her claws sharpening as she swung her hand around to strike.

Her claws were less than inches away from Bobby's face when she realized it was him. His eyes were wide as he stared with fear as her cat-like claws. When she recognized him as the boy who had first greeted them when they have arrived, her claws had retracted, her hand slowly lowering back down to her side. "Bobby 'the iceman' Drake, right?" She asked him. He gave her a puzzled look. "I'm not completely tv deprived, Iceman. Besides, MP talked about you enough that I got you memorized in my head." She confessed to him.

Unlike Molly-Grace's shyness to talk about John, she had talked about Bobby to her quite a bit. Rogue and John might have been touchy subjects for her, but the iceman never was. As she gave him a good look over, she deemed him acceptable with the good looks and golden boy smile. "MP? That's a new one for the books. What's it stand for?" He asked her as they started down the hall together.

She shrugged her shoulders to him. "Molly-Pollie." She told him. "I heard you had some good nicknames for our local water lover back in the day too?" She said as the two went along. Bobby shook his head at the four friends back before the attack on the mansion. They hadn't a care in the world back then. That night had really been the night that changed their lives forever. And not for the better either.

She could tell that maybe bringing up this guy's past with his old friends, wasn't the best thing to do so soon after Molly-Grace's return. He shook his head, though, ridding himself of his sad feelings. "Yeah, I guess we did. Though, I have to be honest. Mine was the best." His smile had returned, but she could tell that it was forced.

The two teens had continued on with their talk as they made their way down to the kitchen. Unknown to them, they had passed by Kitty Pryde. She was curious to see Bobby actually laughing with the new girl. He hadn't laughed since Rogue had left, maybe even since before that. They were friends, wasn't that fact suppose to make her happy for him? For some reason it hadn't though. It was all because of that girl who had made him laugh.

She had recognized her from earlier when she and John had seen her with Bobby and Molly-Grace. Just thinking of that water moving girl had made her skin boil. How dare that girl just come back here after months of no contact. Kitty hoped that she didn't think that things would go back to how they had been before. "What's got you thinkin' so hard, Kitten?" The sound of his voice made her instantly relax.

She turned around to see John giving her a curious look. She could see the lust in his eyes as he looked her over. She was wearing her usual wear, sweater vest and knee length plaid skirt. Before she could answer him, he had attacked her lips and pushed her against the wall. His kisses were angry and hungry. She had never been kissed like this before, not even by him. She had told him that it couldn't be like that. She had wanted romance, and he had understood that at the time.

So what had gotten into him? He had been fine just this morning at breakfast with their quick kisses before class. What had changed since then and now? She was too busy in her thoughts to realize that he was tugging at her clothes. He had never tried to push her too far in their make outs before. So why was this time any different? A sudden thought came to her.

Molly-Grace.

He had talked to her. He had to have talked to her. She could always make him this wound up. Upon realizing that, she pushed John away from her. He gave her an annoyed look, leaning in to kiss her again, but he only got pushed away again. "You talked to her, didn't you? You talked to Molly-Grace?" She asked him as she pushed some distance in between them.

He groaned and rolled his head back in annoyance. Why couldn't the cat just be quiet for one minute and let them both have some fun once and a while without bringing that girl into their conversations? "Yeah, I talked to her." He told her, his tone frustrated. "Can we make out now?" He asked her, leaning in to kiss her again. She only pushed him away again though. This was far from over in her books.

She didn't like the idea of him and Molly-Grace in the same building, let alone actually talking to each other. What if she fed him a load of bull, and he fell for every single word of it? "No. No, we can't just make out, John. This is serious. What did you two talk about? What could you possibly have to say to her? Or her to you?" She asked out to him seriously.

He didn't see what her problem was. So, he had talked to the girl. It wasn't like he was stupid enough to make it more than that. "Didn't know I was gonna be that unwanted by a cat. Maybe I should convert to being a dog lover instead?" Speak of the devil, and she shall appear. Kitty slowly turned to find Molly-Grace standing behind her.

She would be lying if she said that Molly-Grace didn't intimidate her, but she honestly did. She wasn't going to let her know that, though. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and narrowed her eyes on the girl in front of her. She moved her hands to her hips, trying to look intimidating. "I hear there's a good kennel a couple towns over that takes in bitches." Kitty said out.

Molly-Grace just merely chuckled at the girl's attempt at a come back. Granted, it was better than she had expected, but still weak. She looked between the two curiously. Kitty thought quick and grabbed a hold of John's hand possessively, causing the other brunette to simply roll her eyes. "Someone should have warned you, John . . . " She paused, looking between the two again with a hint of amusement in her eyes as she saw Kitty's uneased expression. ". . . kittens are extremely clingy." She told him with a small chuckle.

John felt his eyes narrow on the two girls as he pulled his hand from Kitty's death grip on him. "Warning noted, but at least I know she won't run away on me." He told her bitterly. Kitty looked up at him shocked that he hadn't actually defended her. She looked back to the other brunette to see her nod and turn on her heels. She gave them a brief wave before heading down the hallway opposite of them.

Kitty watched on as her boyfriend stared after the retreating form of his ex girlfriend, and she was not pleased in the slightest. She looked back at Molly-Grace to see the way she was walking. It was a walk of a predator in heels. She seemed stronger than she had ever been before. It seemed that she wasn't the only one to notice that. Her boyfriend was still staring off in the direction Molly-Grace had gone down.

She swatted his arm, causing him to look down at her with an annoyed look. It didn't seem like he was anymore pleased with her than she was with him. She opened her mouth to tell him just how not happy she was with him when he backed her up into the wall. He slammed his fist above her head, causing her to flinch as he leaned in close. "Don't you, ever, hold my hand in front of her again." He growled into her ear.

"But, John, I . . ."

She took a deep breath as he hit the wall again. She closed her eyes shut tight with a hurt expression as she kept back the whimper that wanted to be let out. He pulled back slightly and his face softened upon seeing her own. He hadn't meant to scare her like that. "You don't cross Molly-Grace, got it? You'll only make a fool out of yourself, Kitten." He told her as he moved back a bit to give her some personal space again.

She couldn't believe him! He turned to leave her there alone after another moment of silence. "And why is that? Because the last I knew? She can't touch me!" She yelled out to him. She felt herself seething with anger. She didn't know where it had suddenly come from, but just the thought of her loosing John to that girl was . . . was . . . she didn't even want to think about.

His body had gone rigid as he stopped where he stood. "You're way outta your league, and mind, if you think that you could take on Molly-Grace and actually win, Kitty." He said out to her through clenched teeth. He went to leave again, but stopped and turned to face her. "Oh, and you've got more to loose than just getting a black eye. Just thought I'd tell ya that." He told her with a slight glare before actually leaving.

Kitty stood there, alone, watching as he walked away from her. Had he just threatened to leave her if she didn't leave Molly-Grace alone? Shouldn't it have been the other way around? She was the reason his sister was dead! Didn't that count for anything anymore? Kitty huffed and stomped her foot before storming off to go back to her room. This wasn't over, and no matter what John said, it wouldn't be until she won.


	3. Double Trouble

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the chapters. This chapter might be a little short, but don't worry, they all won't be. I do not own anything in this chapter, beside the memory of Sierra, MG, Victoria, and any other oc's in the story. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3

%^&%^&$%^$&^$^&%

Molly-Grace and Victoria were both laid out in beach chairs in front of the pool. Both had a pair of sun glasses on as they attempted to tan. The two girls were dressed in bikinis, Molly-Grace's a forest green set. Where as, Victoria's was a dark navy blue color. Their hair were both tied up in messy buns. "Now this is what I call paradise. I don't think I'll be leaving, especially with the view." Molly-Grace looked over at her friend to see that she was looking else.

She followed her friend's eye sight to the pool to see Bobby and a few of the other guys playing basket ball in the pool. She slid down her sunglasses when her eye caught one of the new kids, or well, he was new since she had left. Victoria noticed where her friend's eyes were at and nodded in approval. "Nice choice, though I'd go for something a little chillier. If you know what I mean." She gave her friend a wink.

Molly-Grace just shook her head at her, making a gag noise when she figured out what she had meant. Bobby was her friend, her best friend at that. That was beside the point though. She couldn't see him with anyone other than Rogue. Even if his mind had wondered, she still couldn't see him really going for someone else beside her other best friend. "No go. He's off limits to you. Okay?" She said to her.

Victoria gave her a pout, but after a moment nodded her head in understanding. Just because one boy was off limits didn't mean any others were. Well, besides John. She knew that he didn't even need to be mentioned for her to know that he was way off limits to her. "Fine, but the next cutie is mine." She told her. The brunette beside her just shook her head before going back to tanning.

She must have zoned out because she hadn't picked up on someone trying to sneak up on them. By the time she had, it was already too late. They were both picked up from their chairs and before they could react, tossed into the pool. The girls resurfaced, sputtering water as they came up for air. Molly-Grace's eyes narrowed on the two culprits. "Dylan! Tyler! I'm going to kill you!" Molly-Grace screamed as she sputtered more water.

The two boys chuckled happily, slapping five, before their chuckles came to a sudden stop as their faces paled and eyes widened. Before they could even stutter a word, Molly-Grace had lifted a stream of water and shot at them both. They just barely dodged the attack by dropping themselves to the ground. "Chill, Molly." One of the two boys, Dylan, said out as he picked himself off of the ground.

"Yeah, it was just a welcome home prank. You do deserve it after all."

"For leaving like you did."

"Not a single word."

"Or letter."

"Or text."

"Or call."

"Or even a good bye."

"We thought you liked us? I for one am truly hurt, love." Dylan told her as he moved his hand to his heart, making a mocking hurt motion to the soaked girl. Molly-Grace climbed out of the pool and helped an equally as soaked Victoria out after her. She sized them up, admitting they were cute, but that did not excuse them tossing her into the pool.

Molly-Grace saw Victoria's eyes narrow like a cats and quickly grabbed a hold of her arm, silently telling her to cool it. "This is Dylan and Tyler, the institutes class pranksters. Guys, this is Victoria. Be nice, cause she has claws." They started chuckling at that. "I'm not kidding." She told them. As proof, she held up her hand and flexed her fingers, sharp claws suddenly appearing in place of her short nails.

They both gulped, and nodded their heads. They grabbed some clean towels and gave the two girls a good look over. Tyler held onto the towel tightly in his hand and it suddenly changed to the color pink. He gave Molly-Grace another look over before taking a hold of the towel in his brother's hand and changed the plain white color to a silky green color. They shared a grin before holding the towels out to the girls. "Here you go, loves." They said to them both.

Molly-Grace and Victoria shared a cautious look before taking the towels from the two boys. They wiped their faces and exposed skin before wrapping the towels around their bodies. "Pinks not really my color, but it's still cute." Victoria said as she looked herself over. Molly-Grace rolled her eyes at her friend. The twins shared another wicked grin before Tyler stepped forward and boldly placed his hand on Victoria's waist. "Hey, no hands on the . . ." She trailed off as the towel changed colors once again, only this time to a blue that matched her bathing suit.

She nodded her head in satisfaction. She could get use to this twin's powers. "Does that suit you better, love?" Tyler asked her. She nodded her head again. She looked up at him, cocking her head to the side. She gave him a quick look over, only to find that she approved of this one. His red hair and freckles gave him the boyish good looks, something she has yet to try out. He definably wasn't a good boy, which only gained him points with her.

He and his twin stood at a good six feet, which had only gained her interest even more. She liked her men tall, not so tall that they completely towered over her, but enough that she found it cute. Dylan moved next to Molly-Grace, both of them watched the other two's interaction closely. "How long do you think it'll be until they shag? I say two to three weeks." He whispered to her.

She looked up at him with a smirk he knew well to be her father's. Wolverine very much scared him, so seeing the same mischievious look on his daughter did throw up some warning flags in his head. Though, it didn't matter much since he usually didn't bother to notice said red flags. "You'd seriously bet on your brother's love life?" She asked him. He seemed to think about it, but after a moment only nodded his head that he would. "Alright then. I give it a month. You don't know Vicky. She's not that easy." She told him.

He nodded, whispering to her to meet him later so they can finalize their bet and what the winner gets and so on. The only set rule was that neither Victoria nor Tyler could know about the bet. Once Dylan and his twin had left, the girls had decided to leave as well to go get showered and get ready for bed seeing as it was getting late. On their way into the school, they passed by Kitty. The girls shared a look and snickered, knowing that they would annoy the girl just by laughing for no reason.

Which it did.

$%$^&

Molly-Grace was on her way down one of the hallways when she suddenly stopped at one of the rooms. She looked inside and felt her body freeze. It was Sierra's nursery, still in the same condition as it had been the day that she left. She couldn't understand how John had managed to keep it in complete mint condition after all these months. That wasn't like the John she knew. The John she knew would have tore it down completely. "It was Kitty's idea to keep the nursery up. Not his. He wanted to, but she said it would be a way to remember her." She didn't move to look back at the boy behind her.

Bobby stared sadly into the room. Molly-Grace wasn't the only one who had known John as well as she did. Bobby had known him too, maybe even better than she had sometimes. He never got to find out that she was pregnant. It's probably a slam in the face for him." She said out as she took in the whole room. Bobby nodded his head in agreement.

John wouldn't have seen this room as something he wanted to remember. He probably wanted to knock it down the second that he could. Kitty hadn't wanted that though, and Kitty always got what she wanted by bring Sierra into their fights. "She doesn't see it the way he does. She doesn't want to." He told her. "Come on. We should probably get you back to your room before curfew." He said to her as he nudged her away from the room.

She let him lead her away from the nursery room. He was right. Kitty didn't want to see it from John's view. Kitty had been her friend, but she had not been her older sibling. John was, though. There wasn't a person in the whole institute who could even begin to imagine the pain he was going though. Kitty had tried, but she hadn't been able to see past her own grief.

The rest of the walk back to her room was filled with silence. Neither of the two had known what to say to the other. When they got to the door, they stood there awkwardly, shuffling on their feet as they both debated on what to say to the other across from them. "You get any word from Rogue?" She finally broke the silence and asked him.

They both knew that it was bugging the other to ask. Both had missed the Southern belle a great lot. He shook his head no and opened his mouth to ask her the same question, only she had cut him off by shaking her head no as well. "I'm sure she's fine, and I'm positive she hasn't forgotten about us. How could she? She loved you, Molly-Grace. You were like her sister." Bobby told her.

She could see that he didn't seem to think the same where he was concerned. "She loved you too, Bobby. Believe that. She just, couldn't handle not being able to really touch you or anyone else. It had to feel so lonely not being able to get kissed or hugged without worrying that if you just touch the sliver of skin that you could kill that person." She tried her bed to explain to him.

She knew that she was right. He did, but it was just the matter of believing it. It wasn't like Rogue was coming back for them, not that she didn't have good reason not to, but Molly-Grace didn't deserve that. She needed her best friend. No other girl could fill the hole Rogue had left, for either of them, and no other girl would. "I'll see you in the morning, Iceman." She said to him, bringing him back from his thoughts.

He nodded his head as he blinked out of his trance like state. "Night, Sprite." He told her. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek before slipping into the her bedroom. Bobby stared at the closed door with a little shock. It was another moment before he left to go back to his own room for the night. Molly-Grace leaned against her bed room door and took a deep breath.

She looked toward Rogue's old bed, now Victoria's bed, to see that she was already fast a sleep. Bobby wasn't lying. No one would fill Rogue's place in her heart, no matter how close she gets to someone else. Rogue was, and would always be, her sister. She quietly slipped past Victoria's bed and into her own. She pulled the covered up to her neck and snuggled close into her comforter. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she closed them, begging for sleep to take her over.

That night she would dream of how life had use to be. One dream played in her head, a dream that she knew to be a memory of back before everything had gone wrong for her and her friends.

_'__Molly-Grace had showered and got dressed for the day before they had both went back down to the boys. She was now wearing a white turtleneck under one of her father's old football jerseys that she had taken from him before he left. She was also wearing a tight, well fitting, black pants and sneakers. Rogue passed the brown ball to Molly-Grace before Bobby could get to her. Molly-Grace squeaked, now noticing John was on her tail as she ran. She raised up her hand and aimed back at John. He was hit with water from the fountain. He fell to the ground, now completely soaked with dirty water. "You're in for it now mermaid!" He shouted as he got up and charged at her. She was in trouble now, and she knew that was a fact. _

_She, at the moment, hated being so short. John caught up to her quickly and grabbed her from behind. He lifted her right up off the ground and threw her over his shoulder."Put me down you crab!" She shouted in a fit of laughter as he ran with her on his shoulder to his goal line. She threw the ball down when he got to his touch down point. She crossed her arms and pouted as he did a victory dance.'_

A small smile graced her tired lips as she played the memory over in her head. It was times like that that she remembered that not all her time at the institute had been horrible. She fell a sleep happy that night. Her dreams hadn't been haunted, she was finally at peace with herself. Maybe Victoria had been right? Maybe forgiving herself for Sierra's death had really done her some good. What ever the reason was, she was just glad to have actually gotten a good night's sleep.


	4. Just Like Old Times

Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the twins. Glad you like Victoria too! What do you guys think of some one-on-one time for MG and John? Think it's time for another scene between just the two of them? I do not own anything in this story, besides the ocs, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 4

%$^&$^&$%^#%^$%^$%^$%^#$

Victoria sat in one of the love seats in the wreck room by herself, flipping boredly through an old magazine. Her ears perked up at the sound of laughter. Molly-Grace's laughter to be exact. Now that wasn't something she heard often, if at all. She looked up from her reading to see Molly-Grace and Bobby playing fooseball. It was a one-on-one game.

She watched on, now more interested in what the two were doing then what she had been reading. She wasn't kidding when she had said before that Molly-Grace had talked mostly of Bobby Drake while they were on the road. He lived up to her word it would seem. It was like the two had never gone through anything as horrible as they had. They were best friends, it was as simple as that from her view.

She smiled softly as she watched her friend twirl around, cheering out in victory as she scored, winning the game it would seem. Bobby was laughing away with her, just watching her in amusement. If she had to guess, she would say that he was just happy to see her laughing and enjoying herself. She had told her of some of the games the old four friends had had before.

With her super hearing, she could hear a scoff from the other side of the room. She curiously looked around the room before setting her eyes on a boy their age glaring at the two happy friends. He was leaning up against the doorway, his arms crossed, as he just watched on with bitterness. It didn't take her long to realize that he had to be the one and only John Allerdyce. She had to say, he lived up to the vague image Molly-Grace had managed to give her.

She narrowed her eyes at him curiously, wondering why he was glaring at Molly-Grace and Bobby like he was. As far as she knew, he had a new girlfriend. He had moved on obviously, so why couldn't he let her? She wished that she knew more, but she doubted that if Molly-Grace wasn't up to sharing story time with her before, that she wouldn't be feeling any different now. "Tragic love story there, that is." She jumped and quickly turned to see one of the twins standing in front of her.

She bit her lip, tilting her head to the side, trying to remember which on he was, but she was coming up blank. "Hey . . . you." She said to him, feeling back that she didn't know his name. It had been a couple days since she last saw him and his brother at the pool with Molly-Grace. He chuckled, not surprised that she didn't know which twin he was.

He then took the free seat next to her, taking full advange of sitting as close to her as he possibly could. He boldly wrapped his arm around her, causing her to roll her eyes at him. She picked up his hand and unwrapped it from her shoulders, dropping his hand back onto his lap. "It's Tyler, by the way." He told her. She nodded, this time taking him in to try and find something that she could remember the next the time she saw him.

She settled on the freckle under his left eye as hope that his twin didn't have. She looked back over at her friend to see her and Bobby now talking, laughing as they debated something, most likely involving their game. Her eyes shifted to the other side of the room to see that John still hadn't even moved an inch, not had his eyes it would seem. "So . . . Tyler, what's the story there. With those two, I mean." She asked him.

He followed her head nod to both Molly-Grace and John and took a deep breath. Now this was going to be a long story. He might as well as get comfortable. He stretched out his arms again, letting his left arm rewrap around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes at him again, but let his arm stay where it was for the time being. "Well, you see, those two, whether they like it or not, are this generations Jean Grey and Scott Summers." He told her.

She gave him a confused expression. Neither of those names had sounded familiar to her. "They were two professors here that were practically married, but that's another story for another time, love." He told her. "Any who, I don't know exactly how they met, or how they got together, but I can tell you that you'd never see one without the other. The professors had purposely put them in separate classes so they didn't cause trouble, but they would get around that. They'd both get detention for the same professor just to spend time together. They were the instituted 'it' couple, and it seemed like it would have stayed that way forever." Tyler started to explain to her.

She nodded her head, trying her best to understand. He was making it sound as if they were the perfect couple, which she knew couldn't have been because no couple was perfect. "So what happened? If they were so in love like you say they were, what went wrong?" She asked him. She looked back at the two people on separate sides of the room.

Molly-Grace had seemed to have just seen him watching her and Bobby. Her whole mood seemed have taken a whole 180 spin. She saw her whisper something to Bobby before taking off out of the other exit to the room. She looked back at John to see him leaving the room as well, his glare even darker than it had been before. "Well, you see, that's where it gets simple." Tyler told her, bringing her attention back to him. "It was the war, love. One day they had come home from a field trip and no one saw them for the rest of the day, or well, didn't see her." He tried his best to explain to her.

He saw her confused expression, and knew that he would have to explain things further for her to fully understand. "We all knew that something had had to have happened, because John was sitting outside of her door the whole afternoon, and she hadn't come out since they had gotten back. What also gave them away was their fight. I don't have all the details, but from what Dylan had heard, it was bloody horrible. She cried the whole night. Things were never really the same since then, they never got a chance to be. The school was attacked a few days later, and by the time they had returned, we had all lost a teacher and John had left to join the Brotherhood a few weeks later." He explained to her.

She had heard about the Brotherhood before. Her dad had almost wanted to join, but the cons of the group had weighed out the pros of it. In the end, they were glad that they hadn't joined. "That's awful. I never knew. She never . . ." She trailed off, not wanting this stranger to know how distant her and Molly-Grace really were.

"Told you the whole story? I don't suppose she would. That was always the belle's department, I suppose." He said to her with a shrug. She knew instantly that he had meant Rogue. She couldn't help but feel bitter toward the Southern Belle. She was seriously putting a damper on her life, and she wasn't even here. She had thought

Bobby was a nice guy, and she had wanted to try a go for him, but he was off limits because he was supposedly Rogue's. She wanted to be there for Molly-Grace and have her trust her and confined in her, but that was Rogue's job. She had never had any real friends before, and she couldn't help but feel bitter toward this girl who she has never even met before.

She couldn't help but feel that there was another element to what broke down Molly-Grace and John. He had clearly come back from the Brotherhood. She couldn't understand how two people who had clearly been in love couldn't find a way to find ther way back to each other. "Did she tell you about his sister?" He asked her. She nodded her head curiously.

John's little sister had been another one of the vague topics that Molly-Grace hadn't really touched upon. "She said that she had died, but she didn't really say much else than that." She told him. Tyler nodded his head, not really surprised that Molly-Grace hadn't really said anything. Little Sierra Allerdyce was a sore subject for anyone that knew her. Especially for a select few who had come to love her in their own way.

His twin brother being one of those select few. Granted, his brother hadn't made his move. Bobby Drake had always been hovering over her, like a guard dog or something in their opinion. "It's a bit more complicated than that, love." He told her. "You see, the little gem came just after John left. She wasn't a mutant, granted, but she certainly belonged here as well as anyone else." He started to explain to her.

She nodded her head, motioning for him to go on. "The twist in the tale here, though, is that little Sierra was pregnant. She went through a lot more than that, though I don't know a lot of the details. She was rough around the edges alright, but once you got past the outer shell, she was just this vulnerable and sweet person that one couldn't help but find himself falling for." He tried his best to explain to her.

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes curious as she tried to figure out the history there. There was clearly some there by the way he described the deceased girl. She had to give her heart out to the girl though. She couldn't image being pregnant so young, let along going through what ever else she had had to. "You were in love with her too then?" She asked him.

He chuckled and shook his head no. She was far from off. He had come to love the late Sierra Allerdyce, but not like how she was meaning. "No. No. No, I did, just not like how you mean. Dylan, on the other hand, now he loved that girl like she was the sun that rised and set. Granted, he never got up the courage to talk to her, but the way he would talk about her. You would know that he loved her. He use to tell me that when she smiled and laughed, his day would have brightened up just the smallest of ways." He told her, a sad smile playing on his own lips.

She smiled sweetly back at him. She wished that someone would feel that way about her some day. To have someone that in love with you, it would be a true blessing. It was only a shame that his brother had lost his chance at telling the girl of his dreams how he had felt. "You and your brother don't seem like the type to sit back and long for a girl from a distance. What happened?" She asked him, wanting to know more.

Tyler cleared his throat and straightened up in his seat. He didn't like this part of the story, nor did he like the ending of it. "Bobby Drake happened, love." He told her. She gave him a confused expression, causing him to sigh. "You see, Dylan's not the one to put himself out there when he doesn't think he stands a chance, especially when it came to this bird. He would have made a move if Drake hadn't always been around her all the time. The bloke slept in the same room with her for soddin' sakes. Now if she had been with Molly, it'd be a different story. She knew how Dylan felt, or at least had an idea, but there was nothing she could do really. He never put himself out there to make Sierra notice him." He said sadly to her.

She frowned, suddenly feeling bad for his twin. "He finally thought that he had a chance when Drake messed up. You see, Drake had a girlfriend, as you well know now I'm sure, but he had grown to have a thing for Sierra as well." He filled in the missing piece to the story. "Well, Drake acted, and to put it nicely, she ran off from him when he did. Dylan had found her, but he was second too late because one of our other Professors, Molly's uncle Remy, had found her first. That was the last time any of us had ever seen her again. She had been kidnapped the next day by one of Magneto's men and taken to the Brotherhood camp. She was killed during the battle." He told her, tears rimming his eyes.

He had lost so many to that fatal fight. Some of his old mates had been on the Brotherhood's side that night, and so many of them had either been killed or cured and arrested. "I thought Molly-Grace had been taken to the camp?" She asked him, now even more confused. He friend had filled her in a bit on what had happened, but she had never mentioned Sierra being at the Brotherhood camp with her.

Tyler nodded his head, telling her that she was right. Molly-Grace had been at the camp site as well as Sierra. "She was, but so was Sierra. They didn't know the other was there though. They were put at other sides of the camp, and I don't believe even John knew his sister was there." He told her. She immediately felt bad for the Allerdyce siblings.

From what she knew already, and what she had just learned from Tyler, those two did not have a good childhood. Sierra didn't even get to finish her own. "That's so sad. I can't believe they all went through that." She said to them. It was amazing any of them could even manage a smile anymore. Especially John. Loosing his sister had to be really hard for him.

$%^$^%&%^

Molly-Grace couldn't believe him. She was having fun with Bobby, something she hasn't done in long time. She couldn't even remember the last time she had truly laughed. Then he had to come in and ruin it by watching them with that . . . that stupid look! "Errr!" She screamed out as she grabbed the spoon from the counter and flinging it across the room.

Unknown to her, her uncle had walked in just in time to dodge a flying spoon coming in his direction. "Easy there, mon cherie. Remy do believe that spoon was innocent, oui?" He said out, announcing his presence in the room to her. She spun around, her blush now clear on her face when she saw him.

Her frown seemed to disappear when she realized it was him though. She hadn't seen her uncle since her and her father left the institute. "Uncle Remy!" She beamed as she hurried around the island and over to him. She squealed out happily as she jumped into his awaiting arms. "You have no idea how much I missed you." She whispered to him and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

He held onto her tightly in his arms, swinging her around playfully. He had missed her as much as she had missed him, if not more. "As did Remy, cherie. As did Remy." He said back to her with just as much emotion in his voice as she had. He slowly put her back on the ground, but their embrace had not come to an end. They had a lot of time to make up for.

After another minute or so, he pulled her back slightly so he could get a good look at his niece. She had grown up a lot since the last time he saw her. "Now whats got mon cherie so upset? Ya can tell dea ol' oncle Remy." He told her as he guided her back over to the island. He helped her up onto one of the stools before heading over to the fridge.

She watched on silently as he got up two new spoons and a carton of her favorite ice cream. Well, it was both of their favorite flavors. Banana nut with chocolate chips mixed inside of the vanilla ice cream. He set the carton down in between them as he pulled himself up a stool across from her. He handed her another spoon. "It's stupid really. Bobby and I were having fun playing fooseball. I saw John watching us and then stormed out of the room. The look he was giving us was just so . . . so irritating, Uncle Remy." She confessed to her uncle as she took a scoop of ice cream out of the carton and plopped it into her mouth.

He nodded, trying to make sense of everything. He had just recently heard that Wolverine and his niece were back, with some plus two's along with them. He had wanted to see them last night, and he had, but he hadn't seen Molly-Grace until now. He had caught up with Logan last night over a few beers and game of poker. He had hoped that she wouldn't see John though. That boy had caused her enough trouble, and he didn't want to loose her again. "Mon cherie, Remy advises dat ya just ignore le feu starter." He told her.

He knew that even if she agreed, that she would see manage to not ignore the fire bug for very knew that she would try, but sometimes you just couldn't fully ignore someone when they had such a big role in your life, like John has in her own life. "That's harder said then done, but I can try." She told him with a weak smile. He chuckled and nodded his head.

The two spent the next couple of hours just catching up and talking. They shared laughter with tears and, of course, ice cream. Logan had eventually joined in on their bonding time and pulled up another stool next to his daughter. He didn't join in with the ice cream, but he did crack himself open a coke, since tha was basically all there was in the fridge. Though, he did manage to sneak a few scoops of ice cream with Molly-Grace's spoon. The three spent the rest of the night just hanging out, eating ice cream and playing cards. Just the three of them. Just like old times.


	5. Christmas Eve Sparks

Thanks for the all the reviews. I can't wait to get this story actually going, and with some help I now know where I'm going with it. I do not own anything but MG, Sierra, and the twins. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 5

#$$%#$%%

Twas the night before Christmas in the house of Mutant children off all ages. The mansion was as quiet as a mouse, but the children were not all tucked away in their beds. No, most of said mutants were out and about mingling as their music played outside. The professors were away, the strict ones at least. Only Logan and Remy LeBeau left to defend and protect.

The Smith twins were causing their usual mischief as they pranked the unsuspecting students of the Institute. Young Victoria was dancing madly as her friend was hidden from the crowd. Another was missing from the on lookers as well. From across the way, Dylan Smith could be spotted watching the twirling Victoria. Her body was in sync with the music as her hips swayed to the beat at a teasing speed. Her eyes opened, instantly finding his own with a sly smile playing on her red lips.

"That's so not gonna happen, dude." Dylan turned to find Bobby behind him. He scowled at the ice man. What the hell did he know? It wasn't like he was doing any better in the ladies department. Ever since Sierra died and Rogue left after she found out he cheated on her, no girl will even talk to Bobby Drake except for the teachers and Molly-Grace. Even she gave him a piece of her mind if he remembered correctly too.

The two boys watched on as Victoria danced alone. Normally a girl dancing on her own would make her look lonely and weak, but Victoria looked powerful and hot while she danced alone. "And you think you'll have any better of a chance than I do? Do you know how many guys she's already turned down just in the last ten minutes? A lot, that's how many." He told him.

Bobby just rolled his eyes at the Smith twin. The guy and his brother had always been the jokesters of the school, but they weren't well known and actually sociable among the other students. They just observed what they could and if anything juicy came up, they'd use it as blackmail for something like someone doing a book report or doing their chores for them. To say that he didn't have a better chance at dancing with Victoria then him was basically an insult to him. "Watch and learn, kid." He told him before he moved through the crowd toward Victoria.

Dylan watched on with a bitter look as Bobby watched right up behind Victoria while her back was turned to him. He watched as a mist covered Bobby's hands, meaning that he was creating something in his hands. Once he was done, he tapped her on the shoulder. She breathlessly turned around to face him with a puzzled look. He watched as a surprised, and sadly impressed, look came upon her face as she saw what ever it was in his hands. It wasn't long before she was pulling him toward her and went back to dancing.

The other Smith twin could be found in the old nursery. It was still just as it had been the last time little Sierra had been inside of it. A new layer or two of dust now covered everything though, but not one thing was touched or moved. He knew that for some it was like they were in denial. By taking down the nursery, it meant that Sierra and her baby were never coming back. He knew better to think that John was that out of it. "Just looking at this room makes me want to burn it to ashes. Kitty wanted to respect her memory though, and she's got Storm on her side." Tyler turned to see the very man he had been thinking about.

He didn't know what to say to the man behind him. He was older then him by at least a year or two if not more. He never talked to John before, and he had to be honest that now that he was he was a little lost on what to actually say to him. "Kitty wants to remember her as what she could have been. She likes to think that she was Sierra's best friend, and in some cases she was, but if I can say it, it was actually Molly-Grace and Bobby who were there for her the most. Believe it or not, but Molly wouldn't let that girl out of her sight unless they dragged her away, which they had to one or two times." Tyler said to him.

He didn't know what telling John that was going to do. It wouldn't change the fact that Sierra was gone and never coming back to smile or laugh again, or that John and Molly-Grace were over. He just thought that maybe it would ease up John's hatred toward the girl. "Kitty said that Molly-Grace treated my sister worse than like the dirt under her shoe. That she didn't say more than two words to her and that it was just that everyone, including me, hated her." John said out more to himself. He stared off into the room with a distant expression.

Tyler was a bit disappointed in his cat friend. She was never one to lie about something like this, at least not before John become someone in her life. She had to like John a lot to tell him that. Molly-Grace was anything but a bitch to Sierra. Not including that last hour, those two were tighter than two peas in a pod. "Molly flipped when she had found out Rogue left, and who could blame her? Those two were like sisters. Sierra had just made the mistake of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Did Kitty tell you that she knocked Drake a good one too? She stormed right into the room, told him that Rogue was gone and most likely getting the cure and not coming back, and then right before she stormed out? She sucker punched him right in the face." Tyler explained to John.

If any of this was new news to him, he didn't let it on. On the inside he was more than upset. Why was this kid telling him all of this? Now of all times? Should he care that Molly-Grace hadn't actually hated his sister? Should it even matter that Kitty lied to him about almost everything that concerned Molly-Grace and his sister? "Why the hell are you telling me all of this, kid? Ariel set you up to do this or something?" He cleared his throat and shook off the uncertain feeling.

Tyler gave him a sad look. He didn't actually know why he was telling John all of this, and of now of all times. "Maybe you just need to hear the truth some times, even if it sucks ass." He told him with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't know why he said that, he knew how dangerous John could be. He shouldn't be trying to piss him off, cause that would be just plain stupid. John just growled in annoyance and stormed off away from the room.

#%$%#

Little Molly-Grace was tucked away in the art room, drawing away in a spare sketch book that she had found in peaceful silence. Her head bopped to the side as music ran through her ears. Her hand roamed over the paper, lines soon matching up and creating a paper. Even with her good hearing, she didn't even move to the sound of the doors opening behind her.

John entered the room to find her just sitting there, drawing away as if she had every right to be doing it. Like had nothing to care about at the moment. Shouldn't she be outside with that new friend of hers, or maybe even her own family? She smiled as a memory of her family played in her head.

_'Molly-Grace was forced to have something to eat, quite literally. Bobby had basically held her down in the chair as Rogue spoon fed her soup. Kitty had managed to sneak a picture in before she had ran out of the room. Now she was looking around for her dad. They needed to talk before she went to take her shower and go to bed. She spotted him with her uncle playing a round of poker with soda, it was a school after all. _

_She had to laugh at this, it was just too good of chance to pass up. She sneaked up behind her dad and looked down at his hand of cards. She leaned into his ear. "You're so going to lose." She said out loud enough so Remy heard her too. Remy jumped up laughing. He had won the game. Remy spun his niece into his arms and they started to play dance. _

_Logan growled, not happy that his own daughter sold him out. He was relieved that she was out and about, and was talking to him, but did she have to show him that by selling him out to her uncle? "Merci tres beaucoup, Mon petite. Vous etes ainsi la niece de Remy." Remy said out cheerfully as he spun Molly-Grace around and dipped her. She was laughing so hard she thought she would explode any second now. _

_Once Remy had let her go, she went over to the other side of the table and hugged her dad. "Missed you too, kid." Logan said into her hair as he held his daughter in his arm. He truly did miss his little girl, as cheesy as that sounded, but it was true as truth can be. Molly-Grace didn't need to say it back, he already knew that she had missed him too. _

_They had had their sappy father-daughter reunion moment, now it was time to get tough. "Don't you dare take off with out giving me every detail about said trip away again." Molly-Grace said seriously to him as she hit his arm playfully. He chuckled and nodded his head. That's his girl. He was proud to call her his daughter, and he hoped she knew that.'_

She wished that she could return to that night. It was the night before everything had gone completely wrong. They had been attacked the night after that. She knew that not everything would have changed though. She knew John would have left the institute at some point. It was just unavoidable, meant to happen at some point whether it was two months later or a year later.

She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of the doors closing somewhere behind her. She took a quick sniff of the air and her hear skipped a beat as _his_ scent hit her. Anger streamed through her veins at the feeling of her heart racing at the mere smell of him. "Don't you take another step in this room, Allerdyce. Don't let the door his your ass on the way back out the door." She said out to him, causing him to pause where he stood.

Of course she knew that he was here. She didn't even need to turn around, she never had before, so why would that change now? "Touchy. Touchy, mermaid." He tsked her as he moved more into the room. "Don't you have a new friend outside to dance with? I bet that Drake would just love to dance with you. Since you already let him hang all over you." He said snidely to the brunette.

A groan escaped her lips as her head hit the table. Was he seriously on the whole 'she has a thing for Bobby and he has a thing for her' again? Where did he even get off bringing that up? They've been over for almost a year now. Not to mention that he was now going out with Kitty. "I'm not even going to acknowledge that with an actual defense. Who I like or don't like is no longer your business." She told him as she packed up her things to leave.

John felt his jaw tighten as she turned to leave the room. She made it two feet away before he pulled her back and pushed her against the table. "To hell I have no say, Molly-Grace. I will_ always _have a say in who touches you, in who thinks that they'll be able to actually _kiss_ you." He snarled at her as he stood face to face with her. If she was frightened of him, she didn't show it as she glared up him.

He would not have control over her life any longer. She was _not_ going to be that girl that let their ex boyfriends, or _any _guy for that matter, push her around and tell them what she can or can not do. She just would not be that girl again. "Like I said, Pyro, you have no say in what I do anymore. If I wanna kiss some, hell, if I wanna sleep with someone else? You. Have. No. Say. Got that?" She jammed her finger into his chest with each word, trying to get what she was saying in his head and to keep them there.

She momentarily got lost as her eyes locked on his own. She never could figure out if his eyes were green or blue. His eyes searched hers before they lingered down on her lips. He had forgotten how delicious her pink lips had always looked, so kissable and so willing to him. He fought the urge to lean toward her, but it was loosing battle. She soon caught onto what was happening and snapped back to her senses. "This is not happening." She managed to say without stuttering over her words.

With one last shove of her shoulder into his own, she was storming out of the art room and away from him. He stared after her with a frustrated expression. Had he seriously almost tried to kiss her just now? No way. He just was not going to go down that road again with her. It didn't matter if he hated her or not anymore, it just wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to care about her again.

It just hurt too much.


	6. Count Down To Midnight

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope all Jolly fans like this chapter! I do not own anything but Molly-Grace, Victoria, the twins, and the memory of Sierra. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 6

%#$$&#$%^$^%#%

It's been a week since Christmas Eve, and the institute was having another party to celebrate New Years. Only this time, the party is more like a ball and wearing masks are mandatory. They all had a week to find dresses, tuxedos, shoes, and anything else that they might need for the night. Victoria and Molly-Grace were still getting ready in their room. As Molly-Grace stared into the mirror at her reflection, watching as Victoria braided her hair, she couldn't help but remember Rogue when she had done the same for a previous party.

_'Currently, in the room of Molly-Grace and Rogue, the girls were also among the list of girls getting ready. They were to meet the guys out in the gardens, where the party was being held. Rogue was tugging on her black gloves, as Molly-Grace was standing in front of her floor length mirror, in her bra and panties, holding two different outfits up to her body. Rogue couldn't help but chuckle. _

_Her best friend was such a girl sometimes. "It's not funny, Roe. I knew I shouldn't have let you tell the guys to meet us there. I need a guys opinion. I don't care if you think I'm such a girl either. I actually want to dress to impress tonight. That guy at the mall, he just proved a point." Molly-Grace said while switching back and forth between the outfits, trying to see which looked better. _

_Rogue just rolled her eyes. She never could fully understand Molly-Grace at sometimes. "An' that point would beh sugah?" Rogue asked her, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She hated when Molly-Grace wouldn't explain what she meant right away. Molly-Grace sighed, putting down the two outfits as she turned around to face her friend. "Ah really can't take ya seriously when ya dress in that GM." Rogue confessed to her best friend. _

_Molly-Grace just glared at her, this was no time to be joking. She really didn't care if she wasn't acting like herself. She had her own reasons. "The point being that I need a guy in my life. To be perfectly honest, when he was too close. I just wanted to kiss him. I've never been kissed Rogue. You've at least had your first kiss." Molly-Grace said, only to slap her hand over her mouth. "Rogue, I didn't mean that." She said truthfully to her only real friend, whom was glaring at her._

_She honestly couldn't believe she had just said that to her best friend. She had to be the worst person ever right now. "Ya still said it." Rogue said bitterly. The first kiss that Molly-Grace was talking about, just happened to be the very kiss to send her first boyfriend into a coma for three weeks. Molly-Grace couldn't believe she actually let those words leak out of her lips, let alone let her head think it. _

_"Rogue . . ."_

_Rogue knew deep down she didn't mean to say it, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. "Lets just forget it darlin'. C'mon, Ah'll do ya hair for ya." Rogue said sadly to her friend. Molly-Grace nodded and sadly as she got up, her head hung low in shame as she sat down on the vanity stool. Rogue started to run Molly-Grace's aqua blue brush through her friend's long soft brown hair. Her guess was that she got the brown hair from her mother, since Logan had black hair. Once all the knots were out she started to braid the girl's soft brunette hair, leaving her bangs to just barely touch the tips of her eye lashes.'_

She still couldn't believe that she had said that to Rogue. She had always been there and had confided in her about her first boyfriend, and she had just thrown it right back in her face. In the end, Rogue had been the true friend that night. It hadn't just been the night of some party, but it was night she and Bobby had unknowingly changed her life forever. It was the night that she and John had first kissed, though now after everything that happened because of them being together? Was it really worth it?

She snapped back to reality as Victoria snapped her fingers to try and get her attention back. "Earth to Molly-Polly." She said out. Molly-Grace looked up at her slowly to see what was going on. "I thought that I lost you there for a minute. Any who, I'm all done. We can get our dresses on." She told her as she motioned toward the mirror. Molly-Grace looked forward to see a up town rich girl staring back at her, and to make it worse, with the mask on, she really did look like one.

She could see her friend in the mirror behind her. She now had her own mask on her face, hiding away half of her face. She gave Molly-Grace a playful grin as she leaned over her shoulder. "Lets go have fun tonight. We've got our dates, twins might I add, and the rules are that there are no ex boyfriends to ruin our night." She told her, her eyes serious behind her colorful mask. She straightened up when the sound of a knocking on their door, and gave her room mate a wink before she went to go open the door.

As the door opened, both Smith twins were found on the other side, a red rose in each other hands. Victoria was slightly impressed by them. She had to give it to them, they did clean up nicely. Their red hair was straightened and complimented their white suits and matching masks nicely. Their jaws both dropped as Molly-Grace came to stand next to Victoria in the door way. "Wow," They both said out in unison, causing the girls to giggle. "Hello, ladies. May we take our leave?" They continued to say out together as they held out their arms for the girls.

The girls shared a look before nodding their heads and taking the boy's arms. The shut the door behind them as they headed down to the ballroom. Both pairs were chatting away in their own conversations. Dylan felt like he had gone to cloud nine. He was still in shock over the fact that Victoria had said yes to him when he had asked her to the dance. Tyler, on the other hand, had been asked by Molly-Grace to go as just friends at the last minute. He had, of course, agreed when she asked him. He hadn't been planning on asking anyone else, and he didn't mind just going as friends.

As they entered the ballroom together, they all took in the sight before them. The decorations were all silver and white, matching Molly-Grace's gown. Her and Victoria were complete opposites. While Molly-Grace was dressed in a silver gown with a light blue slash around her waist, Victoria was dressed in a blood red dress that seemed to be painted onto her skin. It fell all the way to the floor, her silver shoes matching her silver and red mask.

The girls had suggested that the boys go searching for some drinks. They promised that they'd stay where they were so they'd be there when they got back. Victoria was just dying to get onto the dance floor. She looked over at her friend and saw that she was less than happy to be there. "Will you smile, Molly? We're dressed to kill tonight. We have twins for dates, pretty cute twins too, and it's a party! We should be dancing, mingling, and, oh, I don't know . . . having fun!" Victoria shouted over to her.

Molly-Grace gave her a weak smile, hoping that it would satisfy the girl. She should have known that it wouldn't have though. "Excuse me, ladies. My friend and me, we have a bet. He says that I can't get the badger's daughter to dance with me." The girls turned to see a boy boy, at least a year older then both of them, standing there with his hands in his black suit jacket. They gave him a good look over before deciding that he was acceptable.

Molly-Grace studied him hard. He looked vaguely familiar to her. There was just something about him that was screaming at her, but she just couldn't figure it out right then and there. It made her compelled almost to just find out what it was, even if that meant dancing with him. "Just one dance. Swear." He told her when he saw that she was leaning toward, at least he hoped so, saying that she would dance with him.

He held out his hand toward her, the left side of his mouth lifting into a smirk as he dared her to take his hand. Victoria nudged her side, beckoning her to take it. This was her chance to have some real fun, to get her mind off of all the bad that's happened to her in the last year. She shot her friend a look before slowly taking the boy's hand and letting him lead her toward the dance floor. "Fair warning?" He whispered to her before he spun her around, slowly bringing in close to him. "I'm a horrible dancer." He told her.

She couldn't believe it, but she had actually let out a real laugh as he whispered that to her. He chuckled as he let his arm snake around her waist as the two began to sway back and forth to the music. "Don't worry. I'll let you in on a little secret of my own." She whispered back to him. His eye brows lifted in surprise and curiosity as he waited for her to tell him. "You're doing okay so far. Just breath and spin. That's what my friend told me earlier." She whispered to him. He chuckled and nodded his head as they moved around.

Victoria stood alone as she watched on happily as Molly-Grace danced with her mysterious admirer. She was happy to see the girl actually smiling and having a good time for once since they've gotten here. "I see one of you kept your promise." She looked over to find the twins returned with two cups each. She felt a little bad for Tyler, but he knew that they had only come as friends.

She said nothing as she just nodded her head toward the pair dancing. The boys followed her eyes and found Molly-Grace and her blond stranger dancing around, both smiling and laughing. "First time I've actually seen her laugh when it wasn't with that Drake kid." She said out to them both. They nodded in understandment. "She's having fun. So lets leave her to it, boys. Besides, I've never danced with twins before." She laughed out to them. They boy chuckled before putting their drinks down and each taking her hand as they led her away.

Song after song had pasted, but neither Molly-Grace nor her blond stranger had noticed. One dance had turned into four dances, yet neither of them were tired just yet. He could tell that she was having a good time, and he enjoyed talking to her, regardless of the three times they've each stepped on the other's foot. "This is the first time that I've ever slow danced." She confessed to him.

Upon seeing that she was serious, he just let out a loud laugh. He had seen her around the mansion before, and he had heard about what her and her friends had done before, but their paths just never seemed to cross before now. "It's actually really easy if you know how to fake it. The secret is that you just have to pretend that you know what you're doing and do a few twirls every so often. It's how my brother impressed professor Grey when they had started dating." He said it as if it was an everyday thing to say.

Molly-Grace froze, pulling their dance to a brief pause. He knew that she hadn't a clue as to who he was. He didn't expect her to either. He only knew who she was because she and her family made a big impression on the institute when they had come into their lives. "Scott was your brother." She didn't really ask, it had come out more like a statement. He gave her a quick nod before he got their moving to the music again.

He had come to terms with his brother's death. It had been hard, but Storm and his own friends had helped him through it. He had wanted to shut them all out, but they wouldn't let him do it. As hard as he had pushed them all away, they had pushed harder to be let in. He had finally gave in a few months ago, and he was still getting use to saying his brother's name without feeling the pain. He knew that it would never really go away, but he wished that he didn't seem like blowing something up every time he hears his brother's name.

She looked up at him, not believing that she had never got word of this boy before now. He had been the younger brother to the one man who her father had hated with a passion. Not that it mattered at this point in time. "I'd say that I was sorry, but that wouldn't change anything, would it?" She said up to him. He gave her a weak smile and shook his head. "If it helps at all? Scott was a good guy. He might have hated my dad, but he had his moments where he was tolerable. He cared about me and every other kid here." She told him, hoping that she didn't ruin the fun that they were having.

He gave her a grateful smile. Out of everyone who's tried to comfort him with their words, it was fresh to hear someone not say that they were sorry. "He did really have a problem with your dad, didn't he?" Out of all the things that he could have said, he had said that. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Now, I think that I took you from your date long enough." He said to her, catching her off guard as he nodded his head to something behind her.

She looked behind her confused. Her look of confusion was replaced with a look of anger as she spotted John glaring daggers at them. "That's not my date, but I'll find you later." She told him before she turned back toward him. "You wouldn't happen to have a pen, would you?" She asked him. He gave her an amused expression before shaking his head 'no'. She motioned for him to held on as she pulled her dress up from the floor to reveal her tan, tight-covered, leg. She reached down and took out her case of lipstick from the strap of her shoe before turning back toward him. "Give me your arm." She told him.

He gave her his arm like she had asked. She rolled up his sleave and uncapped her lipstick. "This is my, name, cell, and room number if you ever want to stop by. Don't be shy to text." She told him with a flash of a smile and a playful wink before she turned to leave. She paused as he called out her name. She slowly looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Name's Alex. Thought you'd like to know that before we have midnight meetings in your room or something." He called out to her. She shook her head and giggled before gave him a small wave before leaving. Her happiness was gone the second her attention was back on John. As she stormed over to him, his glare never moved from Alex Summers.

She said nothing to him as she grabbed onto his leather jacket as she pulled him out of the ballroom and off to somewhere else. They ended up going into the old nursery room. "Where the hell do you get off doing that? What? Do you have some 'Molly-Grace is having actual fun, I need to ruin it' radar or something? Don't you have your our girlfriend to piss off?" She screamed at him as she slammed the door after them both.

He said nothing for a moment as he looked her over. Her dress fit her perfectly it would seem. It clung to all the right places, all the right curves that he knew that she had. That kid had touching said curves. He had been touching _his_ curves. They still belonged to him, and they always would. "He's lucky all I did was glare at him. If I ever see him touching you again, I will _not_ hesitate for a second to burn his hands right off of him." John threatened her.

She couldn't believe him, he was just unbelievable. They were seriously going to go through this again. He didn't he understand? He broke up with her! He left her, and he moved onto someone else. He did that, not her. "You don't get to make threats anymore, John. You broke it off with me! Not the other way around. You moved onto someone else. Not the other way around! You don't get a say if I move on too!" She screamed out at him.

She was not going to break down in front of him. He didn't deserve her tears any longer. He just didn't. A flow of anger rushed through his body as he slammed her own body against the wood of the room. "_YOU ARE MINE_!" He screamed out, hitting his fist into the spot next to her head. The two were breathing hard as they stood nose to nose now. Behind them, they could vaguely hear the clock struck midnight. It was now officially the start of the new year. "You're still mine, mermaid." He breathed out as his lips hovered over her own.

Their eyes darted back and forth from their eyes to their mouth for a moment before his mouth crashed onto her's. Her body jumped with excitement as it remembered his mouth, his body. Her fingers found their way into his gelled back hair, his own hands roaming her frame feverishly. She pushed back his jacket, sending it to the floor before she ripped his dress shirt open, buttons being forgotten as they flew across the room.

Their bodies seemed to be on fire from each kiss that touched their own skin. He lifted her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, as he carried her across the room. He slowly lowered them to the floor, the remains of her clothes being tossed away as they devoured each other. Their thoughts were lost as their bodies took over for the moment in time.


End file.
